


In the eye of the storm

by Nami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behaviour, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Ignis would do everything to protect Noctis even if Noctis didn't want it.(This is not a nice story)





	In the eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I'm not sure if:  
> 1) The rating isn't too high.  
>  ~~2) The lack of Archive's Warnings is okay.~~  
>  I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Betaed by catlady1986 @ tumblr

 

**In the eye of the storm**

 

Noctis couldn’t fully conceal the yawn during Ignis’ reading of Prompto’s report from Duscae. He wasn’t bored  _ per see _ ; the report was actually quite interesting – Prompto had always had a way with words which could make even the most boring essays at school sound interesting – but the day had been long and somewhere around noon his head had started to hurt. It reminded Noctis unpleasantly about the visions Titan had been sending to him before.

Before...

Noctis leaned back in the throne, looking around the hall with a smile. It had taken them a lot of time to rebuild the Citadel and even more to rebuild Insomnia along with other places destroyed by the Empire. The sunlight shining brightly through the tall windows and Ignis’ reports about how finally  _ happy _ people in Lucis were being, were enough of a reward for all of their hardships. 

With Gladio and Prompto travelling through the country to resolve the most urgent matters and Noctis with Ignis managing everything from the Citadel, Lucis was blooming again.

Noctis frowned, a quiet sound buzzing in his ears. Was it all right that Gladio wasn’t with him in the Insomnia? He thought – wasn’t it Gladio’s work to – An unsettling feeling of panic started to overcome Noctis’ mind and body. His palms began to sweat. Why couldn’t he remember –

“Your Majesty? Are you not feeling well?” Ignis’ voice cut through the weird buzzing and suddenly the storm in Noctis’ mind calmed down. Everything was fine. Ignis had just said so, hadn’t he? “Maybe we should finish for today.”

Noctis smiled apologetically at his friend. There was only the two of them in the throne room.

“My head hurts but a potion should help.” Ignis’ face betrayed his concern and Noctis tried to look happy enough to not make Ignis fuss around him unnecessarily. “I’m fine.”

Ignis didn’t look convinced yet he didn’t press. 

“I’ll bring you some tea later, Your Majesty. It should help.” It was everything he said before he continued to read Prompto’s report.

Ah, Ignis’ tea. Almost a magical brew of herbs which never failed to make those weird headaches go away. They had started shortly after Noctis had managed to push Ardyn away. Those headaches were appearing with varying frequency and no one was sure why. Honestly speaking, for Noctis it was a small price to pay for the peace in Eos and he didn’t mind them that much.

Not when Ignis had come up with the mix of herbs which could soothe the pain. Noctis always felt a little dizzy after drinking that tea, sometimes he felt like he couldn’t think clearly but Ignis took care of him then, helping him relax for a few hours before Noctis would be back to his old self.

Everything would be better soon.

* * *

Even when doing that for the first time Ignis didn’t feel bad. It was for Noctis’  _ protection  _ after all. If only other people could understand it –

Ignis sighed, looking through the window at the permanently black sky while waiting for the water to boil. The day lasted now less than three hours - which was interesting because Noctis was there, alive; was it because he wasn’t fulfilling his destiny, because Ignis had made him forget about it? - but it was okay, nothing could hurt the two of them in the Citadel. Not when Ignis could whisper to Noctis what kind of spells he should craft while he was a little more obedient after drinking his tea and could never remember anything after.

That special mix of herbs was something Ignis was immensely proud of. All he had had to do was to hunt down the Witch of the Woods and make her (which included way too much blood for Ignis liking yet there had been worse things he had done for his King) help him prepare the correct recipe with a little help of Noctis’ spells and the power of the Ring. 

It was for Noctis’ own good. Ignis couldn’t let his King sacrifice himself. They hadn’t killed Ardyn nor they had let Noctis fulfil the prophecy which meant that daemons hadn’t disappeared nor the sun had been back on the sky again for long. 

The thought of Noct sacrificing himself had been killing them all. Gladio had been especially affected – after all he was supposed to protect Noctis with his life, to  _ die _ for him. So Ignis had fulfilled that wish after making sure his special brew would make Noctis forget about all the unnecessary things other than living. The next one was Prompto. At first Ignis had thought Prompto would  _ understand _ . Noctis was the most important person in the world for him too.

But just like Gladio, Prompto hadn’t understood. He had wanted Noctis to  _ die _ . He had screamed at Ignis that millions of other people would die, that maybe there wouldn’t be any other way than to let Noctis do his duty as much as it had been hurting them all.

Funnily, after how much Ignis had started to like Prompto, slitting his throat open was one of the easiest things in the world. 

Ignis had made the decision to protect Noctis from everything years ago. Why couldn’t others do the same? It was like they had never loved Noctis as much as he –

A sudden movement in the shadows caught Ignis’ attention. Through the darkness he thought he saw a long, familiar robe. Ah, yes, another obstacle on his path to shield Noctis.

With a frown, Ignis closed the fire under the kettle. Ardyn was back in the ruins of Insomnia – sometimes, Ignis could see him lurking in the shadows. The spells Noctis crafted with Ignis’ help (sometimes, when Ignis disliked himself for that, he couldn’t help but think that maybe some of those powers were wasted on Noctis; he himself could wield it just as well, if not better...) helped to keep Ardyn at bay. He would never step into the Citadel, at least if Noctis didn’t invite him first. No one would step inside the Citadel or Insomnia without Ignis’ knowledge if he was honest with himself – not like there was enough people left to even try to.

Ignis poured water into the mug with the herbs, counted to ten, and then added two shiny spells from the bottles he kept hidden in the drawer with a lock - there was no one else in the Citadel but him and Noctis, but it never hurt to be careful. One of those spells was suppressing urges and someone’s will, the other one was to gently alter the reality. 

The sight of the bottle with the liquid spell to make Noctis more obedient hurt Ignis. However, he knew he had to use it. Noctis, his prince, the person Ignis’ life revolved around, the person for whom Ignis could let the world suffocate in darkness for, that Noctis had wanted to fulfil the prophecy. He had wanted to kill himself.

For Ignis, Noctis’ death was simply unacceptable. 

So he had to make sure Noctis wouldn’t die.

Walking towards Noctis’ room, Ignis made a short to-do list in his head. Firstly, he’d have to make sure Noctis would stop wanting to go outside the Citadel. Maybe Ignis would be able to place a memory of driving to Lestallum? Next, more spells. The protective walls around the Citadel needed to be straightened if Ignis seen Ardyn lurking around. After that, tomorrow or in two days, depending on Noctis’ reaction to the tea, Ignis would tell him that Gladio and Prompto had fallen in a brave fight against a Jabberwock. 

Ignis hesitated in front of the door to Noctis’ chambers. It had taken him  _ so long _ to convince him that Gladio didn’t need to be with him the whole time and Noctis hadn’t lasted a week yet without asking about his friends. Maybe Ignis should wait with telling him about their deaths but –

— but at the same time it would leave Noctis vulnerable and in need of help, and there would be Ignis, always ready, and so, so willing to help his King –

Shaking his head and scowling at his own thoughts (the thoughts which couldn’t leave him at night when he was laying in bed thinking about his liege sleeping so close, barely a few walls away, alive and breathing and all thanks to him, and didn’t he deserve something for that?) Ignis knocked on the door. 

“It’s Ignis, Your Majesty.”

When Noctis didn’t respond Ignis frowned. Had he fallen asleep?

Without wasting more time, Ignis opened the door. He couldn’t see Noctis in the living room, where he always waited for him, yet he could hear a shaky, fast breathing coming from the bedroom. Ignis’ blood turned to ice. Had his spells failed?

Noctis was standing by the window, breathing hard.  He was dressed in his night robe already. When he turned to him, Ignis could see how his eyes were wide open and how a fear was colouring Noctis’ features. It made him want to fight the world – Noctis should have never again look scared.

“Ignis, the sky is dark,” Noctis whispered. He sounded terrified. “It’s darker than normal. There are lights from homes... but it’s so dark...”

Ignis inwardly sighed with relief. Noctis was still affected by the illusion if he saw houses instead of ruins. Yet, it wasn’t the first time Noctis managed to see something he shouldn’t which would make him  _ overthink  _ things and that was something Ignis couldn’t let him do.

Congratulating himself for making today’s tea stronger, Ignis put the tray on the bedside table and then walked to Noctis. His liege was almost shaking and that sight pained Ignis. Why couldn’t he just keep Noctis happy?

“It’s only because there is no moon and stars.” Ignis pulled Noctis to himself. Noctis went obediently, letting Ignis wrap his arms about himself. His heart was beating fast, Ignis could feel it through the fabric of their clothes. “Storm clouds make the sky look like this. I promise it’s not another eternal night, Noct.”

That was a lie but it made Noctis smile so it was okay.

“Guess I freaked out without reason,” Noctis chuckled, stepping away from Ignis. 

Something cold clenched inside of Ignis as always when Noctis went away. He just wanted to hold him a little longer... Was it so bad? Was he not doing enough for Noctis to be –

No, no, Noctis simply wasn’t the most affectionate person. He liked Ignis and appreciated him. It wasn’t a big deal that he didn’t want Ignis to hold him for too long.

“Don’t bother yourself with that, Noctis. You went through a lot... it’s normal that some things might awake unpleasant sensations.”

Noctis chuckled sadly.

“If you say so, Specs.”

Noctis sat on the bed and reached for the mug. His Adam’s apple was bobbing while he drank the tea – Ignis made sure it tasted sweet – and slowly, the tension started to leave his body. The tense line of his shoulders relaxed and Noctis’ breathing went back to regular.

Ignis’ eyes went from Noctis’ face to roam over his body. He looked healthy if a little thin. Maybe Ignis should let him go back to working out? The accident after using the Armiger shouldn’t happen again, not after Noctis had been drinking his tea for so long... 

Catching himself staring at Noctis’ hips, Ignis turned his gaze away and something in him flared with anger.

There was no reason for him to turn away. Noctis was  _ his,  _ Ignis had saved him when no one else wanted to do it!

Not to mention... Ignis had almost died for Noctis, had killed for Noctis and would do it again. He had lied and cheated, all of it to make Noctis safe. Shouldn’t he also make sure that Noctis would never want anyone else? After all Ignis was the only one who truly wanted him to be safe, the only one who would never hurt Noctis or use him –

Noctis put the mug on the bedside table and licked his lips. At the beginning, Ignis had had to check if whole liquid was gone, but now Noctis drank everything without prompting. 

Noctis blinked, his eyes becoming hazy. The spell was already affecting him.

“Do you want something from me?” he asked in quiet voice. His lips were parted and he was looking at Ignis with half-closed eyes – almost like a lover would. “Ignis?” This time the voice more urgent, the spell making Noctis  _ want to _ follow someone’s orders.

Wasn’t it good that that person was Ignis? 

“Yes, Your Majesty... Noct,” Ignis replied just as quietly, raising his hands to unbutton his Crownsguard uniform. 

His eyes were fixed on Noctis who was looking just enough inviting on the bed to make Ignis’ blood boil. Noctis wouldn’t look like that – parted thighs, a robe half pushed from his shoulder baring naked skin, his hair messy – if he didn’t want Ignis to do something, if he didn’t want Ignis to claim his reward for being such a good subordinate. 

Noctis didn’t even make a sound when Ignis sat next to him nor when Ignis’ lips found his. He was so very obedient, so vulnerable and trusting... And maybe his eyes were unfocused and he couldn’t coordinate his body properly, but that was okay, Ignis was happy with whatever way Noctis would give himself to him.

Ignis had sacrificed his very soul for Noctis. Surely, he should get something in return.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> What I don't like because, unlike SE, I like things to be logical:
> 
> 1) SE implying that Noctis is a coward who is okay with people still being attacked by deamons just so he can live. He didn't die nor he killed Ardyn which means that daemons are still a Thing.
> 
> 2) SE making Ignis to say that he doesn't care about the world - a royal advisor not caring about life of citizens under the rule of his king? what a great advisor he would be - if there is no Noctis in that world. It's not romantic. It's creepy. Ignis chose Noctis over life of millions other people. Please, keep him away from any job which involves helping people in need. The same Ignis which said that Noctis should help Lucis' citizens, throws his moral compass away. Suuuure, SE, sure.
> 
> 3) Ardyn NOT TAKING NOCTIS TO THE CRYSTAL WHILE NOCTIS WAS JUST. RIGHT. _THERE_. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~4) SE and big part of fandom behaving like the only character this game need is Ignis. No Prompto, no Gladio, not even Noctis, but Ignis and his horrific obsession. Thank you very much.~~


End file.
